


Not Good Enough

by godcanthelpyounow



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Pistachio and White Chocolate Cookies make an appearance, This is Rather Short, but im exhausted so w/e
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 13:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godcanthelpyounow/pseuds/godcanthelpyounow
Summary: Dark Choco is all about that tough love





	Not Good Enough

Knight felt pretty nervous about going up against Dark Chocolate in today’s mock rescue. He’s never fought against Dark Chocolate seriously before. They all knew that out of all of the knights, Dark Chocolate was the most skilled of them all. Knight didn’t think he could best him.

Princess spent an embarrassing amount of time reassuring him that he could. He could practically feel Dark Chocolate’s disapproving gaze on him. He could almost hear Dark Chocolate taunting him for needing her to comfort him. Brushing his Princess aside, he steeled himself for the task ahead. He tried to convince himself that he would be victorious even as he trembled underneath that dark gaze.

The first part of the rescue would involve fighting lower level minions (small machines Dark Chocolate had convinced Wizard to animate solely for Knight’s training). Once he had defeated all of them in combat, he would face off against Pistachio, then White Chocolate, and then…

Then he would have to best Dark Chocolate in one on one combat. To prove he was worthy of guarding his Princess. He tried not to think about what would happen when- _if_ he lost. 

As he began the trial, he was relieved at how easy it felt. His lance sliced through the little golems Wizard made like undercooked cookie dough. He felt confident that he could face the next challenge. That confidence carried him through his battle with Pistachio, and halfway through his match with White Chocolate.

Thoughts of his next match crept into his mind as he fought. The doubt crept back in with all the swiftness and silence of a housecat. What if he lost against Dark Chocolate? What would his Princess think of him? What would _Dark Chocolate_ think of him? Would he be booted from the Royal guard? Would he be replaced by a newly baked version of himself? One that Dark Chocolate would find _worthy_?

He stumbled and felt his mentor’s gaze burn through him, picking out the flaws in his form. _Disgraceful_. Sweat dripped from his face as he frantically tried to correct his misstep. He glanced at Dark Chocolate. His frown was only getting deeper.

He tried to focus back on the fight and just barely managed to force her hand. With White Chocolate now unarmed, she accepted defeat as gracefully as she did everything.

“Good job,” she says, patting him on the back. The praise didn't warm him as it usually did. He can’t feel anything beyond the overwhelming dread building in him. He tried to reign in the tremble in his arms as Dark Chocolate took his place before him, ready for battle.

Knight had swapped out his signature lance for a sword. _One must be able to protect their charge with all manner of weapons_ , Dark Chocolate had insisted. _It wouldn’t do for your Princess to perish because you were too ignorant to learn a new skill._

His sword quivered slightly in his clammy hands. He faced down Dark Chocolate with as much courage as he could muster (which, admittedly, wasn’t much). His anxieties nearly consumed him as he stared at Dark Chocolate’s impassive face. What was he thinking? Dark Chocolate expected him to fail, he knew he did. What was the point of this? They all knew no one could best Dark Chocolate’s swordsmanship. Why put him through this torture?

So caught up in his thoughts, Knight didn’t see Dark Chocolate make his first strike. He clumsily blocked and faltered under the next stroke of Dark Chocolate’s sword. From there the swipes of his large sword only became harder, faster, more difficult to block. Within seconds, defending was all Knight could do. Dark Chocolate left no room, no time for him to strike. Knight couldn’t see any openings. He was beginning to panic. He blanched as Dark Chocolate leaned in close, a thunderous expression on his face.

“You. Are. _Weak_ ,” he hissed into the space between them, their swords clashing together. Knight could feel himself faltering, his sword slipping, his knees weak. “Do you think you can defend her at the stage you are right now? Do you think the Witch’s forces will go as easy on you as I am?”

He was going _easy_ on him? _God_ , he was so _weak_. He doesn’t deserve to be a knight. He didn’t deserve to escape that oven! He should’ve burned like the rest of them. 

Knight’s sword flew from his weakened hands and clattered across the stones of the courtyard. Dark Chocolate’s sword rested at the hollow of his throat, sharp point just barely pressing in. The heavy weight of defeat settled on Knight’s shoulders. It was a suffocating.

“How can you call yourself a _Knight_ if you can’t even save the one you were sworn to _protect_?” Dark Chocolate’s voice was loud, ringing off of the stones of the courtyard, bouncing around in Knight’s skull. It resonated within him, echoing. He has to be _better_ , he has to _earn_ this title that was bestowed upon him. Even if it costs him his life.


End file.
